Blossom
by Yessi13
Summary: After the fight with Pain, Naruto left Konoha for some extra training. It's been 6 months and the ninja is back. Follow the naruhina story as it begins to unfold.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: HEY READERS. THIS IS MY FIRST UPLOAD HERE ON FF. THIS WILL BE A MULTI-CHAOTER STORY. I'LL TEY TO UPDATE IT AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE. HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

"Hinata, did you hear?" Kiba's voice rang out from behind her. Hinata had come to the training grounds in hopes of being accompanied by peace and quiet. It was a beautiful sight to see that though everyone in Konoha was changing, something could always stay the same and allow her the satisfaction of escaping to a haven where she didn't need to be stressed about the problems her life was plagued with. Now, as Kiba walked into her line of sight, that nostalgia she was feeling reliving her youthful memories had to wait. "H-hear what Kiba-kun?" she asked trying her hardest not to stutter. "Naruto's back," Kiba announced with a grin on his face. Hinata could hear her heart start to pound. She was glad that her lifetime love was back home safe, but she feared that things might change between them. Naruto had never responded to her confession of love when she tried in vain to protect him from Pein so many months ago. "Come on Hinata, whether he answers you or not, you have to go see him. He is your friend," Kiba said as though he were reading her mind. Hinata swallowed hard as a light pink flushed her face. "I know Kiba-kun," Hinata managed to say.

_It's good to be back!_ Naruto thought to himself as he walked the streets of Konoha. He knew he should've been visiting friends, but there was just one place he really wanted to be. "Naruto! It's great to see you!" the man behind the counter at Ichiraku's greeted. "It's good to be back. The usual?" Naruto asked. The man smiled at his best customer, "of course." Naruto took a seat and awaited his order eagerly."Naruto! I knew we'd find you here," Naruto heard a familiar voice say. He turned tosee Kiba,Sakura, and Hinata occuoying the other seats. Hinata, closest to him, smiled politely at him. Naruto could feel hisheartbeat accelerate and his palms begin to sweat. _What's happening to_ me? The blonde asked himself. "Earth to Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed. Naruto shook his head slightly and looked at her. "I was saying, that it would be nice to throw you a welcome back party. We could invite all the Academy alumni," Sakura continued to say. Naruto smiled and nodded his approval at the idea.

The youth spent the rest of the afternoon discussing ideas about the party. Sakura had taken the role of party dictator and refused to listen to most of the suggestions she was getting. After a hard fought battle, Naruto decided to cave-in to whatecer Sakura had planned. "Well, it's been fun, but I have to be going now,"Kiba announced to the group. "I'll walk with you!" Sakura said a little too excitedly. "Bye guys!" Naruto waved at the two as they left. Hinata got up from her place. Naruto looked at her and wondered why she had to leave to, " Where are you headed to now Hinata-chan?" He barely noticed the blush on her cheeks. "I have to head home. F-father doesn't like for me to be out so late," she answered. "Can I walk with you?" Naruto asked. He waited in anticipation for her answer until finally she nodded. Naruto stood and led the way. The two walked i silence as Naruto thought to himself. _I don't know what I should say to her. I know she's waiting for an answer to her cinfession. I do like her. A lot actually, but after I left for so long, I wouldn't be surprised if she did 't want to be with me anymore. _"N-naruto. We're hear," Hinata said. Naruto stopped walking and loomed up at the Hyuga manor. It was a grand mansion full of elegant carvings. He felt a small tap on his shoulder and his attention was then directed to the beautiful Hyuga standing before him. "Thanks for walking me home N-naruto," she said. _It's now or never!_He thought as he took a deep breath. "Hinata, I don't know what to say about your confession to me. Well, that's a lie, I do now what to say, but I'm kind of nervous. Anyway, I'd really like it if we took it slow. Like, go on dates and get to know eachother better. What do you think?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. "Great, well, would you like to be my date to the party?" he asked. Hinata wrapped her arms around him, catching him off guard, due to the fact that this was a bold move for the shy Hyuga, He wrapped his arms around her, "I'll take that as a yes."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: HEY READERS! SORRY ABOUT ALL THE MISTAKES. Shout out to darkprincess254 for being my first review! HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

"So he asked you out?" Sakura asked. The girls had decided to gather at Hinata's house to get ready for the party Sakura had put together for Naruto in less than two hours. Ino, Sakura, and Tenten were moving around Hinata's room applying make-up, doing their hair, and deciding what dress to wear. "It's just one date," Hinata answered. Ino giggled, "For now." "Come on Ino. You promised you wouldn't meddle. Just let fate take it's course," Tenten said. "You're spending too much time with that boyfriend of yours. You're beginning to sound just like him," Sakura commented. Hinata giggled, having to admit that Tenten really did sound like Neji. The brunette simply huffed and returned to her make-up. Hinata settled her eyes on the other two girls who seemed to be having a furious whispered debate. "What are you guys arguing about?" She asked. Sakura and Ino looked at her with a devious expression. Hinata began to tremble under their intense stare. "Relax Hinata. We were just discussing what we were going to do to really peek his interest in you," Sakura tried to calm her. Hinata took a deep breath and smiled. "What are you wearing to the party?" Ino asked. Hinata hadn't really given it much thought, so she shrugged. "Don't worry about it. Sakura and I will take care of it," Ino said.

Naruto looked at hi,self in the mirror making sure he looked presentable enough. His heart started pounding as he thought of the beautiful Hyuga. _You better not be late._ Naruto thought to himself. He took one last look at himself in the mirror. He was wearing black pants and an orange long sleeve button up shirt. He had to admit that this was the fanciest he had ever dressed. He smiled at himself and ran out of the apartment.

When he got to the Hyuga Manor, he took a couple of minutes to catch his breath. Just as he was about to knock, Neji opened the door with Tenten on his arm. "Hey guys!" Naruto greeted. Tenten smiled at him, but Neji seemed surprised to see him there. "Welcome back Naruto, but shouldn't you be at the party?" Neji questioned. Naruto put his hands behind his head and smiled at him, "Yes, but I'm waiting for Hina-chan. She's my date." Neji glared at him, "I'm not to happy about it, but if it's what Hinata-sama wants I'll let it go. Be warned Naruto, if she so much as sheds a tear for something you did to her, you better pray that Kami has mercy on you and doesn't let me find out, or you won't live another day." "Come on Neji. Leave him alone," Tenten said as she pulled Neji away. Naruto looked at him nervously. When they were gone he turned around and was met by Ino, Sakura, and Hinata. The girls greeted him, but they might as well have said nothing since naruto's eyes were on the shy Hyuga. She had the top half of her hair in a bun with a diamond tiara in front of it and in loose curls. She wasn't wearing make up other than eye shadow and eye liner. Her dress was amazing. It was fitted and showed some of her cleavage, which Naruto didn't mind. It was a deep blue and up to her knees. She also had some sparkly heels on. "Wow Hinazchan you look amazi g!" he practicallly yelled. Hinata blushed lightly, "T-hank you." "If you're done gawking, I think we should all head to your parrty together," Sakura said as Ino took her arm and the two started walki g. Naruto shook his head and offered his arm to Hinata, who gladly took it.

"Lady Hinata!" a bunch of suddenly friendly shinobi greeted. Naruto was peeved that they were all guys and that they were crowding him. Hinata smiled politely, but hoped Neji would see and send them running. "Hey! All you need to step away from Lady Hinata or I will kill you," Neji yelled from the dance floor, where Tenten was holding him back. The guys ran away from her. Naruto smiled making a mental note to thank him later.

Naruto pulled Hinata onto the dance floor and the two danced until the party was over. Naruto offered to walk her home and she gladly obliged. They walked together in silence until they reached the gates of Hyuga manor. "I had a great time Naruto-kun," Hinata said. The moon was bright and beautiful but not as much as she looked. Naruto couldn't stop staring and before he knew it he pulled Hinata in for a kiss. Hinata was a bit shocked but kissed him back. Her dream had co e true. Naruto was kissing her and it was soft and sweet. "Hey sugarlips, I will hurt you if you don't stop contaminati g her face with your saliva," Naruto heard someone say. The two pulled away quickly and saw Neji standing at the gate. Naruto laughed nervously and Hinata looked everywhere but at her cousin. "Come on Hinata-sama," Neji said as he opened the gate. Hinata smiled at Naruto and waved good bye as she followed Neji inside.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: YEAH I KNOW IT TOOK ME FOREVER. BEEN STRESSED ABOUT SCHOOL. LIFE IS NOT THE BEST FOR ME RIGHT NOW, BUT I AM MOVING ON :) HOPE YOU ENJOY!

Hinata couldn't help the smile on her face. Even now as she made herself some breakfast, it was still plastered on there. "I'm going to pretend I don't know why you're so happy today," she heard her cousin Neji say as he walked in. He sat down on the bar stool and continued to observe his cousin. "Neji-san, would you like some breakfast?" Hinata asked. "No thank you. Hinata, I don't like you being around Naruto. Your father would never approve," Neji stated. Hinata faltered in her composure a little, but made sure to adjust herself quickly. "He m-makes me happy Neji-san," she croaked. "I know. Which is why I won't stop you from being with him. However, if he makes a wrong move, I will kill him," Neji said as he stood and walked out of the kitchen. Hinata sighed in relief. She was worried for Naruto, but she knew that Neji wouldn't do anything without motive.

"Naruto, you're too distracted. We're never going to finish reviewing these reports!" Sakura whined. Naruto blinked and looked at her, "Sorry Sakura. I was just thinking." "Hinata looked beautiful last night didn't she?" Sakura asked with a tone that was implying something. Naruto looked down quickly. "I'm going to pretend I didn't see you blushing. If you want, you can go see her Naruto," she continued. Naruto looked at her in desbelief, Y-you sure Sakura? It isn't like you to let me off work." Sakura smiled, "Well, I know this is important to you. Hinata should be in the library." Naruto smiled back at her as he left the Hokage tower.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelld as he walked into thelibrary. The librarian and a couple angry ninjas shhd him. Hinata heard him and walked over, "I think we should go outside." Naruto nodded and followed her out. "Want to grab some lunch with me Hinata?" he asked. "I'd love to," she answered. "Great! I hope Ichiraku's is open!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed Hinata's hand and ran off towing her along.

"Last night was really fun," Naruto said through a mouth full of ramen. Hinata giggled, "T-thanks for taking me as your d-date." "Well, I like you a lot," Naruto said looking at her. Hinata noticed a slight blush and found herself having trouble breathing as shd stared at his sparkling eyes. "Is this a date?" they heard Kiba ask. Naruto pulled Hinata's seat closer and placed his arm around her, "Yes it is." Hinata looked at Kiba with a radiant smile and the two shared a knowing look. "Well I'll leave you guys to it," Kiba said as he turned and left. "What was that about Hinata? Does he like you?" Naruto asked. Hinata laughed, because the idea of it was just hilarious to her. "He is handsome, but he's like a brother to me. Kiba is special to me," Hinata answered.

"I really am glad that you agreed to take it slow with me Hina. I'm starting to see a different side of you. I noticed you don't stutter around me anymore," Naruto said as he walked Hinata to her house. The two had gone for a stroll after Ichiraku's and were saddened when the sunset signaled the end of their time together. "You bring out the best in me Naruto-kun," Hinata said. Naruto's heart fluttered. He grabbed Hinata's hand and the two kept walking in comfortable silence.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I HAVEN'T HAD ANY INTERNET. My apologies

Nn

Hinata wondered why Lady Tsunade had summoned her. It wasn't like her to to send a ninja; usually Lady Tsunade looked for her herself. Hinata was about to knock on the Hokage's door, but noticed it was already opened slightly. She pushed the door and was greeted by Konoha's finest. Neji, Tenten, Lee, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Kiba, Shino, and Naruto were scattered around the room. They all looked at her as she stepped in. When they realized it wasn't Tsunade, they looked away; except for Naruto. "Hina! You got summoned too?" Hinata nodded as she moved to stand next to Naruto. "You look pretty today Hina, not that you don't look pretty everyday, I just meant-" "I get it Naruto," Hinata cut him off. "Alright, listen up everyone," Tsunade said as she walked in and headed to her desk. "After much assessment, I have decided to promote all of you to Anbu." Tsunade paused to let the gasping and shock die down. "I know that this is not the way these things are done, normally you would all have to go through training and so forth, but an inevitable threat is rising and only you have the potential to beat it. We have been hearing of a war brewing. We don't know if it is the Akatsuki. I'm breaking you off into teams. One team will head to the Sand village and help the Kazekage with an ordeal that might jeapordize the Sand Village Nin. The other will head off to track down the Akatsuki. The Sand Village team will consist of Sakura, Lee, Neji,Choji, Ino, and Tenten." Hinata noticed Neji sigh in relief and she giggled. "Everyone else will head off after the Akatsuki in the morning. I encourage all of you to spend time with eachother today and have fun. I have a feeling you won't get to act your age for a while. Before you leave the tower I want all of you to head to the basement and get your Anbu marks. You can pick out a mask and uniform there as well." Everyone shuffled out.

Naruto was following the group down to the basement when he was yanked aside. He was taken aback until he met those Lavender eyes. "What's your problem Neji?" he asked a little too loud. "You. If Hinata doesn't come back alive, I will kill you. If I see so much as a scratch on her, you will pay severely," he answered. Naruto gulped and nodded rather briskly. "Glad we have an understanding," Neji said and continued walking. Naruto followed.

"Alright kiddos! We have to mark you! This is my favorite part!" said a very hyper nin. She had long red hair and kept pushing back her glasses. "Who's first?" she asked. Everyone looked around nervously. Hinata took a step forward, " might as well get it over with." "That's my girl!" cheered Kiba. Hinata took a seat on the black leather stool. "This will hurt, but only while I'm doing it."

Naruto looked down at his fox mask. He didn't think he was ready, but he wasn't sure if he could voice that around his friends. He looked around the room. The restaurant they had chosen was beautiful. The lighting was low and created the calm atmosphere they all needed. The initial shock had worn off and Naruto began to notice that his friends had the same worries that were clouding his mind. He knew that in a way he was somehow voted the group's endless source of inspiration and motivational speaker. If he admitted his concerns, the group would surely lose what little courage and self esteem they had. Hinata's thumb stroked Naruto's hand and brought him back to the situation at hand. He looked at her and he was filled with courage and energy. Hinata was the reason he would fight and not lose.

I only hope that I'll make Naruto proud. I've been working my whole life for this. With my new found strength and Naruto there by my side to keep me going, I'm sure that I can conquer whatever is coming my way. "Hey Hinata, that was pretty awesome of you to volunteer to get tatted up first," Kiba complimented, bringing her out of her thoughts. Hinata looked up at him and smiled, "Thank you Kiba-kun." "That tatt looks really good on your arm Hina!"Naruto piped in. Hinata blushed.

"You have anything to report?" asked a masculine voice in the shadows of large mountains. "They're headed our way, just like you predicted," said a very squirmish man. "Good, I have no use for you anymore,"Said the shadow as a loud roaring of wings began to he heard through the crevices in the mountains.


End file.
